Muckracker (Helena Mathioudakis)
To be persuasive we must be believable; to be believable we must be credible; to be credible we must be truthful. -Edward R. Murrow Helena Mathioudakis was born on the island of Crete in the Mediterranean, on Earth. She was a reporter working for the Future Content Corporation. Her extranet handle, "Muckracker" or simply, "Muck", was based upon a portmanteau of "Muckraker" and "cracker" that her father gave to her in high school. Helena interviewed several members of the CDN community, often broadcasting these interviews on her show, Dialogue. ''One of the subjects she interviewed, Vohkaidin Knox, asked her out, and the two began a successful relationship that eventually resulted in marriage. At one point, Muck pursued an investigation into strange goings-on that made her integral to the events of Who Goes There 2. Threads Reporters: Helena gets her first interview with one of the board members. Roommates, Reporters, and Ro-What?: The actual interview turns out to be the beginning of something more... The Dialogue: First Live Broadcast of The Dialogue, where the interview is posted, and Helena interviews two more CDN members. Spread The News: Muck interviews young Flower Wilde about the circumstances of her abduction. Who Goes There 2: * Loose Ends: Helena gains awareness of an ancient evil. * LKOR: The investigation involves tracking down an elusive elcor DJ. * All The Little Details: Helena and LKOR have a conversation, and she becomes aware at least two more leads to track down. * Muckracker continues to search for the truth, contacting Asharia and Emon Spiza, who gives her a terrified warning. * Secrets and Shadows: Muckracker and Vohkaidan meet with Asharia, to learn what she knows of this debacle. * Double Trouble: Muckracker finds out from a friend in the medical trade that all is not what it seems with Aphin’s mention of a “Surrelian Fever” vaccine. * ENCRYPTED PM TO: BELLATRIX: Muckracker decides to rattle the information network, by asking for leads from a hanar broker... * ENCRYPTED PM TO: MARCUS TAYLOR: ...A “financial broker” who insists on an in-person transaction... * ENCRYPTED PM TO: DIETRICH: ...And Dietrich (Anthony Dietrich)... who says that he will find her information – for a favor. * And Lead Us Not Into Temptation...which is to deliver a package... * But Deliver Us From Evil...the contents of which are shown here. * I did what you asked, Dietrich: Muckracker then negotiates the terms of payment, unaware of just what she has done. * Poisonous Revelation: Muckracker realizes what she has done. * YOU MONSTER!: Collateral. * Drowning in Sorrow: A nadir for Muckracker. * We need a man with your skills: Muckracker turns to some... unorthodox help. (Mekan joins the story). * The Journalist & the Loose Cannon * The Journalist and the Troll: Muck talks with an antisocial volus: Terrorbyte. * PM to: Muckracker: Mekan lets Muckracker know about his results. She in turn wants to see if he can arrange a meeting with Korwun Gorik. * Pandora’s Box: Muck discovers what’s in the box. * Dialogue Ep3: With Guest Host, Daveed Malik: The Broadcast. * Friends, I am hosting a Free Mudrack Benefit Rockshow: A... less-than-positive reaction to The Broadcast. * Calm Before the Storm * Alita: The troubling case of a neglected young child is almost enough to bring Muck out of hiding, since C-Sec seem to be absent and Dwick is scarring the girl. * PM with Muckracker: The soldier and the reporter finally talk. * Drinking for One: Aphin curls around a bottle, only to find out that absolutely NO ONE will leave him alone. * Courting the Devil: Joining Aphin's team off to meet with Gothteng Vedix. An Angry PM to Palmer: Fallout from the report continues through the CDN viewing of ''Dynasty Maker. Well, I'm back, and I have news: Muck's had to go freelance. The Journalist and Little Solegrit: Muck and Vohk visit Sniper's Touch and speak with Vindi. KD, Episode One: Muck covers the Marcus Koren story, the Battle of Raithal with Stanley Jackson, and bad behaviour by Eclipse under Nassa D'Veyra. The Journalist and the Sandman: Sensing something afoot, Vohk finds a powerful new enemy threatening Helena's wellbeing: Nikolai Aleksanders, CEO of Titan Corporation. Agapeo: The Wedding of Helena Mathioudakis and Vohkaidin Knox. Slideshow: When one of their friends has an inventive idea to assist in the war, Muck and Vohk join a gathering at Aphin's Place to make it a reality. Such An Odd Feeling: Pregnancy, at the height of the war. Post-War Coming Home: In the months after the Crucible fired. The Big Blue Plain: On Thessia, as it rebuilds (polar city of Nartin, to be precise). Still Involved In Journalism?: "An Anonymous Ally" gets in contact. Request From Capice: Kayana wants help with one of those "people aren't going to believe this is happening deliberately" suspicions. Continues here. First Return So They Revamped It?: After her husband starts the thread, Muck too announces herself as the couple return to CDN after a lengthy absence. They reconnect with old friends and annoyances, and make some new acquaintances. Guns and Reporters: Exchanging hellos -- and opinions on weaponry -- with Dan Morrison and Mekan. Old Friends, New Issues: Reconnecting with Mekan in person. Anathema: A thorny problem involving Titan Corporation brings a fair few CDN regulars together on Illium. The Kid Is Okay: The thorny aftermath of the Anathema mission. Broken: Recovering from the Anathema. Interviews With Helena: An interview with Lydia. An offer from Akmawt: Chance for an interview. Akmawt Airs: And here is that interview. Second Return The Probability Vortex: As Muck is one of a number of former regulars to return simultaneously, Flower Wilde demands to know who reinstalled the eponymous vortex. Everyone shrugs. Schools on the Citadel: Relocating again, Muck and Vohk need to find schooling for their daughter. Outcast Redemption: Muck is present for the launch of Vohk's new political party. Dan Morrison and Natalie King are among the old friends the pair reconnect with. You Do Not Belong Here: Still searching for a school for her daughter, Muck runs into Styia, who is taking her first trip to the Citadel. An Old Interview: Things become heated when -- with Lydia out of contact -- Muck finds some footage from the interview she conducted a few years prior, and shows it to the board. Category:Characters Category:Humans